I'm (Not) Your (Wo)Man
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Yang Sora inginkan hanya menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama teman-temannya dengan tenang. One-Shot. Cover not mine. Untuk #EventGarisMiring


_Setting waktu fic ini setelah event Digimon Tri dimana semuany baik-baik saja atau silahkan anggap plot yang terjadi di Digimon Tri tidak terjadi sama sekali, atau setting waktu fic ini tidak jelas tapi yang penting bahagia dan Digimon sudah hidup dengan leluasa di dunia manusia_

 _Sebagai persembahan untuk movie terbaru Digimon Tri dan penyesalan karena kemarin enggak sempat nonton filmny di bioskop_

 _Digimon sepenuhny milik Toei Animation dan Bandai  
_

* * *

Suara tawa Mimi menggema di kamar Sora, membuat Biyomon ikut tertawa. Namun setelah Sora mendelik marah kepada sang Digimon, Biyomon berdahem dan mengatakan kalau dia akan membantu ibunya Sora menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi Mimi, yang tidak bisa melihat tatapan kesal Sora masih tertawa bahagia. Bahkan Palmon ikut tertawa.

"Mimi! Ini tidak lucu!" pekik Sora kesal sambil melipat tangan. Dia menyesal karena telah menyetel teleponnya ke _loud speaker_.

"Maaf, tapi," Sora bisa membayangkan Mimi sedang menghapus air matanya. Beberapa detik Mimi berhenti tertawa, Sora yakin pasti bukan karena Mimi memang ingin berhenti. Tapi dia lelah tertawa.

Suara tawa Mimi kembali terdengar. Sora menghela napas.

"Mimi! Aku meneleponmu untuk meminta saran darimu!" protes Sora. "Bukan untuk jadi bahan tertawaan!"

"Oke, oke," kata Mimi disela-sela tawanya.

"Mimi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Sora."

"Iya Palmon. Maaf Sora, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tertawa."

Sora berdecak kesal. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu kalau kondisinya separah ini." Mimi menghela napas. "Apa kau sudah menyarankan mereka untuk bicara secara langsung?"

Sora memijat-mijat keningnya. "Kau pikir aku belum melakukan itu, Mimi? Tentu saja sudah. Tapi yang ada mereka malah menuduhku tidak mau membantu mereka."

Mimi, Palmon, dan Sora menghela napas bersamaan.

Setelah band Yamato bubar (lagi. Entah band yang ke-berapa), dia tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Dan menjadi lebih jauh dari biasanya. Gabumon saja yang biasanya masih diladeni oleh Yamato tiba-tiba mendapatkan bantingan pintu atau omelan dari partnernya setiap kali sang Digimon bertanya mengenai kondisi mantan anak band itu.

Disaat yang bersamaan, performa permainan Taichi juga menurun. Sampai-sampai ada gosip kalau Taichi akan diganti dengan pemain yang lain, baik sebagai tim kapten dan gelandang tim. Padahal turnamen antar sekolah sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Chosen Children–bahkan Jou dan Koushirou–pergi untuk menonton konser band Yamato. Taichi memang datang terlambat, dia dihukum karena 'tidak sengaja' memukul murid baru yang kurang ajar kepada Sora ("Ayolah, aku yakin kalau aku tidak memukulnya duluan, pasti kau akan melakukannya!" kata Taichi sambil menyeringai. Sora mendelik marah. Tapi Taichi memang benar. Alhasil Sora diam-diam menyembunyikan sepatu murid menyebalkan itu dan memberikan rotinya kepada Taichi)._

 _Namun Taichi yang paling semangat bertepuk tangan diantara yang lainnya. Sampai-sampai mereka malu karena Taichi dan Agumon heboh sendiri. Jadi seharusnya Yamato tidak kesal kan?_

 _Konser akhirnya selesai, mereka semua pergi ke tempat persiapan para kru untuk memberikan selamat kepada Yamato. Sampai saat itu, Yamato dan Taichi terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan Yamato sempat bercanda dengan mengatakan. "Aku yakin suaramu bisa terdengar sampai ke Digiworld." Sambil menyeringai. Taichi tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yamato._

 _Setelah Yamato selesai beres-beres, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam. Agumon dan Taichi memilih tempat makan sementara Hikari dan Tailmon hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan horor. Karena ketika Taichi dan Agumon tidak sibuk bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai, mereka sibuk mengunyah kue yang dibawa Sora untuk delapan orang. Dan mereka mengatakan kalau mereka masih lapar..._

 _Sora berpikir kalau semua Digimon memang memproses makanan lebih cepat dari manusia, tapi Biyomon tidak seperti Agumon yang cepat lapar. Mungkin itu hanya terjadi kepada Agumon. Semoga ayahnya Mei-Chan sudah melakukan penelitian terhadap sistem pencernaan Digimon._

 _Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam bagi Yamato untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa dia ingin mentraktir mereka semua. Mimi yang paling keras kepala tidak ingin ditraktir, sebab katanya di Amerika jika kau membayar makanan seseorang itu seperti kau sedang kencan dengannya. Dan Mimi tidak mau berkencan dengan seorang_ tundra _. Yamato menghela napas._

 _Jou mengatakan dia memiliki pacar–ya dia manusia asli, Gomamon!–jadi dia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Yamato. Hikari mengatakan jika dirinya berkencan dengan Yamato akan sangat aneh. Tidak ada yang bertanya kenapa, tapi Sora yakin penyebabnya adalah Takeru. Koushirou mengatakan jika dirinya berkencan dengan Yamato pasti akan aneh karena mereka tidak memiliki ketertarikan akan hal yang sama kecuali Digimon._

 _Sora tidak sadar kalau dia mengatakan "Jika aku berkencan dengan Yamato, lagi, aku hanya akan mendengarkan dia membicarakan Taichi, lagi." disaat Taichi mengatakan "Aku mau."_

 _Sora dan Taichi saling lempar pandang, ke-enam Chosen Children berhenti bicara dan menatap Sora, Taichi dan Yamato bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung._

 _Untungnya sang kasir mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera memesan. Yamato berdahem dan menyuruh yang lain untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sora tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai Yamato dan Taichi saling curi pandang selama makan malam._

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan semenjak kejadian itu, Taichi dan Yamato jadi bersikap aneh dan mereka tidak mau bicara langsung satu sama lain. Demi Tuhan, padahal mereka duduk hadap-hadapan, tetapi mereka meminta Sora menjadi semacam pengantar pesan bagi mereka! Hingga akhirnya tadi siang Sora marah dan mengatakan kalau Taichi dan Yamato harus menyelesaikan masalah apa pun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sendiri. Tanpa bantuan yang lain.

Itulah alasan kenapa Sora menelepon Mimi sekarang.

"Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau sebetulnya kita tahu kalau mereka memiliki perasaan terhadap satu sama lain?" Mimi bertanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka sadar akan perasaan mereka sendiri." Sora menepuk keningnya.

Suara langkah kaki Biyomon terdengar semakin mendekat, Sora melihat jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Pasti makan malam sudah siap.

"Sora, ayo makan." Kata Biyomon yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sora.

"Iya, Biyomon." Sora tersenyum kepada Digimonnya. "Oh ya, kita jadi ke pantai kan minggu ini?"

"Yang jadi pertanyaan, Sora, apakah yang lain bisa pergi? Aku sih selalu siap untuk pergi ke pantai kapan pun selama musim panas!" jawab Mimi dengan bahagia.

Sora menghela napas. Kepalanya pusing saat memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk yang lain untuk pergi ke pantai dan menyelesaikan masalah Taichi dan Yamato disaat yang bersamaan.

Yang Sora inginkan hanya melewati musim panas bersama teman-temannya dengan damai. Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan?

* * *

Sora sedang membaca penelitian mengenai anatomi Digimon saat Tentomon berdiri di lorong rumahnya. Setelah semalam Hikari mengatakan kalau nafsu makan Agumon semakin bertambah. Hikari takut kalau keluarga Yamato akan bangkrut hanya untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi Agumon.

"Sora-Han."

"Oh, Tentomon." Sora tersenyum dan menaruh laporan penelitian tersebut di atas kasurnya. "Ada apa? Biyomon sedang pergi bersama ibuku."

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika saya mengganggu Sora-Han."

Sora menepuk kasurnya sebagai tanda supaya Tentomon duduk di dekatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Tentomon. Aku hanya sedang membaca penelitian mengenai anatomi Digimon."

Mereka memastikan tidak ada Digimon yang dilukai saat penelitian. Bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi juga para The Chosen Children lainnya dan orang tua mereka. Memang masih butuh waktu untuk penyesuaian, hidup bersama para Digimon. Tetapi mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke arah yang benar. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana cara menangani mereka yang iri dengan The Chosen Children. Dan mengingatkan pada Digimon untuk tidak saling bertarung di tengah kota.

Terkadang Sora merasa kalau keputusan para The Chosen Children untuk membawa Digimon keluar dari Digiworld adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa membiarkan partner mereka terkena virus dan... Sora menelan ludah, dia tidak mau memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh kami?" tanya Tentomon bingung.

Sora tertawa. "Tidak, um. Aku hanya khawatir dengan Agumon yang semakin sering makan. Apa penyebabnya dan sebagainya. Atau apakah hal itu juga terjadi kepada Digimon yang lain atau tidak."

"Oh." Tentomon mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Tentomon? Oh, apakah Koushirou tahu kalau kau berkunjung ke tempatku?" Sora tidak mau mendapatkan telepon dari temannya lagi, mengatakan kalau Digimon mereka hilang. Kejadian dengan Patamon dan Takeru sudah hampir membuat puluhan orang dewasa panik. Untungnya Patamon hanya bermain dengan anak kecil yang tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat Takeru.

"Ya, Koushirou-Han tahu kalau saya berada di tempat Sora-Han." Sora tersenyum. Padahal Digimon tidak berasal dari dunia mereka, namun Tentomon memiliki dialek Kansai yang kental. Sora masih ingat saat Koushirou dengan penuh semangat menjelaskan kepada Tentomon mengenai dialek saat mereka pertama kali ke Digiworld beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Saya ingin meminta bantuan kepada Sora-Han, sebab saya tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa lagi."

Tubuh Sora membeku saat mendengar pertanyaan Tentomon barusan. "Ada apa, Tentomon?" Dalam hati Sora sudah membuat daftar semua kejadian buruk yang bisa terjadi kepada Tentomon atau Koushirou, atau kenapa Tentomon sampai tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada partnernya.

"Saya tahu kalau Koushirou-Han tidak akan berhenti jika dia menemukan hal baru yang menarik perhatiannya." Tentomon benar. Terkadang Sora tidak paham bagaimana Koushirou bisa hidup hanya dengan tidur selama satu jam dan mengandalkan _Oolong tea_ dan kue sebagai asupan gizi.

Oke, Sora tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa yang terjadi, Tentomon?"

"Koushirou-Han... dia... Dia tidak bisa berhenti bermain _video game_."

Hanya terdengar suara tonggeret dari luar kamar Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ibunya dan Biyomon pulang, Sora langsung mengajak kedua Digimon itu untuk pergi ke tempat Koushirou. Namun ibunya memarahi Sora dan mengatakan. "Biyomon baru saja tiba, Sora! Ditambah ibu sudah lama tidak bercakap-cakap dengan Tentomon." Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk minum teh, makan kue dan mendengar ibunya mengobrol dengan Tentomon. Sora merasa alasan kenapa ibunya suka dengan Tentomon karena dia sangat sopan.

Ketika mereka sedang menunggu kereta, Sora meliat Jou. "Jou-Senpai!"

Laki-laki berkaca mata itu menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Sora. Gomamon sedang tidur di dalam tas, kepalanya tersembul dari tas. "Sora, Biyomon, Tentomon." Jou menyapa mereka.

"Bagaimana lesmu?" tanya Sora. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat sekarang hari terakhir Jou-Senpai les.

Jou tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang Sora harap tidak benar-benar gatal. Belum sempat Jou menjawab, Gomamon berkata. "Jou putus dengan pacarnya."

Pipi Jou memerah sementara Sora menatap Jou dengan sedih. "GOMAMON!" teriak Jou. Suaranya bercampur antara malu dan kesal.

"Uh..." Sora mengeritkan kening. Terakhir kali Jou-Senpai menceritakan tentang pacarnya, dia terdengar sangat bahagia.

Jou tertawa sedih. "Dia putus denganku karena dia tidak suka dengan Digimon."

"Ah." Sora tahu masih banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran Digimon. Dia hanya berharap orang-orang itu tidak akan pernah berhubungan secara personal dengan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ternyata dia salah.

Gomamon tidak berani menatap Jou sementara Jou hanya menatap lantai stasiun. Sora bingung harus menatap siapa. Biyomon dan Tentomon duduk mengapit Gomamon.

"Dia..."

Sora menatap Jou. "Ada apa?"

Jou menghela napas. "Dia mengatakan kalau Digimon itu hanya perusak dan pengacau." Jou mengepalkan tangan. "Digimon itu tidak lebih dari sekedar hewan peliharaan yang imut kalau bisa dikendalikan, dan hama kalau tidak. Dia bahkan menyebut Digimon sebagai 'makhluk itu'."

Dengan hati-hati Sora menyentuh pundak Jou.

"Tentu saja aku berusaha untuk membela Gomamon. Tapi yang ada dia malah semakin emosi dan bertanya apakah aku dihipnotis oleh Gomamon, makanya aku membela Gomamon."

Sora meremas pundak Jou.

Tiba-tiba Jou tertawa, membuat Sora dan ketiga Digimon bingung.

"Setelah itu tentu saja aku marah dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak bisa menghargai Digimon."

Sora tidak sempat berkomentar, sebab kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi sudah tiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Jou setelah mereka duduk di kereta. Untungnya kereta tidak begitu penuh saat ini.

Beberapa anak kecil yang berada di gerbong langsung bergerombol untuk melihat Digimon dari dekat, para orang tua menatap tiga Digimon, Sora dan Jou dengan tatapan curiga.

Belum sempat Sora menjawab, ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Sora menggeram kesal disaat Biyomon menjawab pertanyaan Jou.

"Ada apa Sora?" tanya Gomamon.

"Taichi memintaku untuk bertanya kepada Yamato apakah dia mau ikut pergi ke pantai atau tidak." Sora menghela napas. Dia langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong tanpa menjawab pesan tersebut.

Mulut Jou terbuka lebar. "Sungguh? Kenapa Taichi tidak bertanya langsung kepada Yamato?"

Sora menepuk kening. "Mereka sudah seperti ini semenjak sebulan silam."

Jou berusaha mengingat kejadian penting apa yang terjadi bulan lalu. "Ah." Katanya setelah ingat. "Gara-gara kejadian waktu makan malam itu yah?" Sora mengangguk.

"Hei, Jou." Panggil Gomamon.

"Ya, Gomamon?" Jou bertanya.

"Sekarang setelah kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu, apakah kau akan pacaran dengan Yamato?"

Wajah Jou yang merah padam dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sora berusaha menahan tawa, sungguh. Tapi pada akhirnya usaha Sora sia-sia.

* * *

"Koushirou!"

Teriakan Sora berhasil mengejutkan Koushirou yang sedang fokus bermain _video game_. "Sora-San. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sora bertolak pinggang.

"Maafkan aku, Koushirou-Han, tapi aku meminta Sora-Han untuk datang ke sini dan..."

"Oh waow, kapan terakhir kali kau mandi, Koushirou?" tanya Jou yang sedang membuka gorden ruang kerja Koushirou. Sementara Biyomon dan Gomamon membersihkan bungkus kue dan botol kosong yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan makanan asli?" tanya Sora dengan nada tinggi. "Atau kapan terakhir kali kau tidur?"

"Uhhhh... Eh, hei!" Koushirou protes saat Jou menariknya dari kursi.

"Waktunya untuk mandi dan istirahat, Koushirou!" kata Jou dengan nada riang.

"Tapi, tapiiiii..." Koushirou memberontak saat Jou menyeretnya keluar dari ruang kerja.

Sora menghela napas sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Dia cukup senang karena akhirnya Koushirou tidak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan berusaha untuk hidup seperti anak remaja lainnya, mulai bermain _video game_ dan tidak selalu membicarakan soal komputer. Tapi jika hobi baru Koushirou ini sama seperti pekerjaannya, membuat Koushirou jarang istirahat dan lupa makan, Sora tidak yakin apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pantai?" tanya Koushirou sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Sora mendelik marah, dia tidak suka melihat orang bicara sambil mengunyah makanan. Koushirou menelan makanannya dan meminta maaf. "Kita sudah lama tidak liburan ke pantai. Dan kebetulan orang tua Mimi memiliki teman yang punya rumah di pantai. Jadi kita bisa menginap di sana."

Koushirou ingin menolak, ada puluhan alasan kenapa dia tidak mau pergi ke pantai. Namun saat dia melihat reaksi Tentomon yang sedang mendengarkan Gomamon berbedat dengan Biyomon mengenai siapa yang bisa mendapatkan ikan lebih banyak, atau Jou dan Sora yang sedang membuat daftar apa saja yang perlu mereka bawa, alasan-alasan yang tadinya Koushirou siapkan menghilang.

"Oke."

Seketika itu semua terdiam.

"Oke?" Sora mengerutkan kening.

"Aku akan ikut ke pantai."

Koushirou tersenyum saat Tentomon memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku mau ikut ke pantai." Kata Hikari senang. "Tapi..."

Sora mengikuti arah pandang Hikari ke lapangan. Taichi sedang berbicara dengan pelatih tim. Meski mereka tidak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Taichi dengan sang pelatih, Sora yakin kalau percakapan itu tidak sesuai dengan harapan Taichi.

"Yah," Sora menghela napas. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana membujuk Taichi untuk ikut. Tapi kemarin dia bertanya apakah Yamato ingin ikut atau tidak." Saat Sora melihat Hikari, dia menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Kakakmu memintaku untuk menanyakan kepada Yamato apakah dia ikut ke pantai atau tidak."

Hikari terkekeh geli. "Sudah semakin parah yah, Sora-San?"

"Iya. Bahkan sekarang mereka tidak mau bicara secara langsung. Hah, bahkan lewat pesan saja tidak mau. Mereka harus menghubungiku dulu." Sora menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Belum nanti malam kita akan kumpul untuk membicarakan soal rencana ke pantai."

"Sora-San!" teriakan Takeru menarik perhatian kedua gadis yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola.

"Halo, Takeru." Sapa Sora.

"Hikari-Chan." Takeru tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Takeru-Kun."

Sora pura-pura tidak melihat pipi Hikari yang memerah.

"Apakah kakak masih bertengkar dengan Taichi-San?"

Sora menghela napas. "Nampaknya begitu. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menghentikannya."

"Oui, Sora!" Entah sejak kapan Taichi sudah berdiri di samping Sora.

"Kak, kau melupakan bekalmu lagi." Kata Hikari sambil menyodorkan kotak makan milik Taichi.

"Oh ya," Taichi terkekeh malu. "Terima kasih Hikari." Kemudian dia menatap Sora. "Hei, apa kau sudah menanyakan kepada Yamato–"

"Ya, aku ingin membicarakan itu." Sora memotong pertanyaan Taichi. Ia bertolak pinggang.

Takeru, yang sadar kalau ini bukan urusannya dan dia juga tidak mau kena marah Sora, menarik Hikari menjauh. Taichi terkesiap saat melihat adiknya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan perempuan berambut kemerahan tersebut.

Beberapa anggota tim sepak bola Taichi menyapa kapten mereka dan juga Sora. Taichi membalasnya dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Sora membalasnya dengan setengah hati. Setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, Sora bicara.

"Kau dan Yamato harus berbaikan." Ketika Taichi hendak membantah, Sora mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda agar dia tidak disela. "Ini lebih parah dibandingkan saat kalian bertengkar soal Digimon, Taichi."

"Aku dan Yamato baik-baik saja," jawab Taichi enteng.

"Jika kau dan Yamato memang baik-baik saja, itu artinya kalian bisa berkomunikasi tanpa menggunakanku sebagai perantara bukan?"

Taichi yang dari tadi berdiri tegap dan menatap Sora tepat dimata akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Sora menyentuh lengan Taichi. "Kita teman, Taichi. Dan teman tidak berbohong atau kabur dari satu sama lain. Aku yakin masalahmu dan Yamato bisa selesai jika kalian mau bicara. "

"Terakhir kali kami bicara, dia menuduhku kabur dari tanggung jawab." Bisik Taichi.

Sora menelan ludah. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Taichi. Ketika dunia luar dan para orang dewasa mengetahui Digimon, melihat Digimon dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Itu karena kau memang kabur dari tanggung jawabmu, Taichi." Sora mengingatkan.

"Heiiiiii..." Taichi protes.

"Bicara dengan Yamato, oke? Dan," Sora meremas lengan Taichi. "kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

"Takut? Takut dengan apa?"

Sora tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sora."

Si pemilik nama berhenti berjalan sebelum menoleh. "Yamato."

Yamato berhenti tanpa mematikan motornya. "Ayo naik."

Sora menaikkan satu alis. "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku antar. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Yamato menyodorkan helm kepada Sora.

Sora menghela napas. "Kalau kau hanya ingin memintaku untuk bertanya kepada Taichi..."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Sora menatap Yamato. "Yah, ada hubungannya dengan Taichi, tapi..." Yamato berdahem.

Mungkin Sora yang salah melihat, atau mungkin ini efek dari matahari terbenam, tapi Sora bersumpah kalau wajah Yamato sempat memerah.

"Oke." Jawab Sora setelah satu menit berdiam diri.

Yamato menghela napas lega sebelum tersenyum kepada Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke bawah jembatan tempat The Chosen Children sering berkumpul. Cahaya matahari terbenam memantul dengan indah di permukaan sungai.

"Taichi ingin bertemu denganku." Yamato membuka percakapan.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menghabiskan waktu dengan diriku sekarang?"

Yamato menatap Sora dengan bingung. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Taichi. Tapi aku tahu satu hal, kalian saling peduli satu sama lain. Mungkin waktu kita masih kecil hal itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi kita sudah dewasa, Yamato. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kita hanya karena kita tidak mau mengalah."

Yamato tertawa. "Kemana saja kau selama ini, Sora? Aku selalu mengalah setiap aku dan Taichi bertengkar."

"Jika definisi mengalah untukmu adalah terus membahas masalah itu, maka ya, kau selalu mengalah." Kata Sora dengan nada serius.

Yamato berusaha untuk membalas kalimat Sora, tapi dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang cocok.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha melindungi dirimu," Sora tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi senang menyentuh orang. Terutama disaat-saat emosional seperti ini. Pasti ini pengaruh dari Mimi. Tapi dia tahu kalau Yamato tidak suka disentuh. Bahkan ketika mereka pacaran dulu, Sora bisa menghitung berapa kali mereka gandengan tangan. Oleh sebab itu dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh tangan Yamato "namun kau harus mencoba percaya kepada orang lain. Kau tidak bisa hidup sendirian, Yamato. Kau butuh orang lain."

"Aku tidak butuh orang yang hobinya kabur."

"Kau harus belajar untuk percaya kalau mereka akan kembali kepadamu." Sora tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu susah, tapi kau masih punya waktu untuk belajar. Kita masih punya waktu untuk belajar menjadi lebih baik."

Yamato mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau tambah tua, Sora?"

"Tidak sopan!" Sora memukul pundak Yamato. "Aku yakin kata yang seharusnya kau gunakan adalah dewasa. Ingat, tua dan dewasa itu berbeda! Orang tua belum tentu dewasa, dan mereka yang dewasa belum tentu tua. Mengingat umur kita yang sama, berarti aku belum tua, oke? Tapi dewasa."

"Terserah kau saja," Yamato menyeringai.

Mereka baru pulang setelah tidak ada lagi guratan cahaya matahari terbenam di kaki langit.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

Mereka akan pergi ke stasiun diantar dengan mobil keluarga Mimi. Tadinya orang tua Mimi ingin mengantarnya hingga ke pantai, tapi Mimi menolak dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah dewasa plus dia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Padahal sebelumnya orang tuanya membiarkan dia naik pesawat sendirian dari Amerika ke Jepang. Mungkin setelah semua kejadian dengan Digimon membuat orang tuanya sedikit was-was.

"Mimi, kita mau liburan selama seminggu. Bukannya mau pindah tempat tinggal." Sora berkomentar saat melihat barang bawaaan Mimi yang cukup banyak. Padahal katanya di tempat mereka menginap nanti tidak jauh dari pasar, dan ada banyak restoran di sekitar situ.

"Kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah membawa banyak baju renang!" Mimi bertolak pinggang. Dia kembali membantu Jou menata barang bawaan mereka.

Koushirou sedang mengobrol dengan orang tua Mimi mengenai lokasi yang akan mereka kunjungi. Takeru berusaha menenangkan para Digimon yang sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke pantai. Hikari dan Tailmon menahan Agumon untuk tidak menghabiskan bekal mereka.

Sora menghela napas. Dia kembali mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada pesan atau telepon sama sekali. Yang belum tiba hanya tinggal Yamato dan Taichi. Hikari menginap di tempat Mimi, oleh sebab itu dia tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya terlambat. Bukan hanya Hikari yang menginap di tempat Mimi, Sora juga. Selain untuk menunjukkan pakaian renang yang akan dibawa Mimi selama liburan, Mimi juga ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Yamato dengan Taichi.

"AKH! AKHIRNYA DATANG JUGA!" Teriakan Mimi berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sora.

Sora melihat Yamato dan Taichi datang bersamaan. Dalam hati Sora bersiap-siap untuk mendengar rengekan dari satu atau mereka berdua mengenai hal ini. Selama Sora memperhatikan Taichi dan Yamato, dia merasa ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada aura negatif diantara mereka, bahkan Yamato terlihat bahagia dan Taichi tersenyum sangat lebar. Apa yang... Oh.

Mereka bergandengan tangan.

 _Oh._

Sora tersenyum saat Taichi dan Yamato berhenti di depannya. "Jadi, kalian sudah tidak membutuhkanku sebagai perantara kan?" Godanya.

Yamato terkesiap sementara Taichi tertawa.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan kami akan membutuhkan bantuanmu jika kami kembali menjadi orang yang keras kepala." Kata Taichi.

"Kalau untuk itu, aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang siap membantu kalian." Sora melirik ke belakang. Ke arah teman-teman mereka berdiri.

"HEI, AYO CEPAT!" Mimi melambaikan tangan.

Sora terkekh geli. "Ayo berangkat. Atau kita akan mendengar omelan Mimi selama perjalanan nanti." Sora meninggalkan Yamato dan Taichi.

Yamato menatap Taichi. "Sudah siap?"

Taichi meremas tangan Yamato. "Ya."

Mereka berjalan bersama tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan.

"Ah, Jou kau terlambat. Yamato sudah berpacaran dengan Taichi."

"GOMAMON!"

* * *

 _Gomamon, Digimon paling savage_


End file.
